


Whispers of a Goddess

by LavenderMoon13



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XV, Supernatural, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blossoming friendships, Brotherly Love, F/M, I haven’t proof read some of the chapters, Multi, Multi-Fandoms, OC, Possible Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, excuse the bad grammar once in awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoon13/pseuds/LavenderMoon13
Summary: This the Prequel of to my Darksverse story. It’s how my OC met the heroes and her bonding with each of them.There is violence, romance, fluff, angst, and everything in between. Its a wild ride. I’d say give it a try!
Relationships: Cloud Strife/OC, Dean Winchester/ OC - Relationship, Noctis & OC, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), havent decided official pairing
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

I’ll help you. 

Time woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around making sure he hadn’t disturbed the other heroes. They all still slept on in peace each enjoying their wholesome dreams of their own Hyrule. All of them except Time. He ran a hand through his hair. He’s been having this dream for weeks now. He couldn’t tell if it was a dream or a nightmare. He couldn’t tell because he could never remember it. It always just seemed to jerk him from his sleep.  
The only thing he could remember was some crazy writing that he couldn’t read and a girl. All she ever said was ‘I’ll help you.’ Help him from what? 

He sighed and got up from his sleeping roll. Grabbing his sword he headed over to Warriors, who was sitting watch for the night. Laying a hand on his shoulder he  
alerted him to his presence.

“Get some rest. I’ll take over watch.” Time said in a soft voice.

“Can’t sleep ,old man?”

Time smiled at him and shook his head slightly. 

“I know...” Warriors took his time to pick out his words carefully “I know something has been bothering you these last few days. If you ever need to talk....I might be able to understand.” 

“I’ll be okay. Nothing I can’t handle. Now go get some shut eye.” 

Warriors sighed but stood anyways and moved to set up for the night. Time appreciated his offer but honestly he didn’t think Warriors would understand. That boy would most likely smile and say something along the lines of ‘A dream about a woman isn’t a nightmare. You must be older than I thought!’ 

Time chuckled to himself, but still her words rang in his head. Maybe she was simply an omen warning him of tough times ahead.....

——————————————

Lavender looked over at her clock on the wall...Dammit it was two in the morning. She leaned up in her bed, placing her elbows on her knees and resting her head against her hands. This has been happening the last few weeks. A whispering so loud it woke her up. She searched endlessly for a culprit among these walls but could never find one. Now the staff was terrified of her and her family thought she was going nuts. 

She threw her legs over the side of her bed and got up. She put on her slippers and grabbed her silk robe and decided a walk was what she needed. She quietly walked out of her bedroom and into the sitting room it was attached too. She looked around the room making sure her guard was not awake and quietly walked into the hallway. She moved silently down the mansion’s hallways, making sure to be extra quiet when she passed Noctis and Luna’s room. She knew they needed the sleep. As she passed her father’s room she peeked inside his sitting room hoping he was awake but it was empty. He had a day filled with meetings so he probably went to bed early. Sighing she continued to move towards the end of the hall to one of her favorite places in this mansion, a deck on the third floor that overlooked the garden. 

The night air was cool and crisp but very welcoming. It almost felt like it was calling her out into the world. She leaned against the railing and took in the fresh air.

“You’re going to catch a cold out here.” 

Lavender opened her eyes and turned to look at her follower. He was leaning against the entry way. His blonde hair swayed as the wind move through his gravity defying locks. 

“Cloud. I’m sorry, did I wake you?” 

He moved forward to lean against the railing with her. They both looked down to the garden. 

“Hmm, no. You’ve been getting up at this time for last few weeks. I figure it’s finally time to ask you what’s up.” 

She frowned and kept silent. She didn’t know how to explain what she was feeling. Really she just wanted to ignore the feeling. She leaned her head against his shoulder. His presence has been greatly appreciated since he started working here. He wasn’t her first Shield, but he was turning into a great one. 

“Cloud...do you think I am where I’m supposed to be?” 

Her question caught him off guard. He knew he needed to have a close relationship with her to be her guard but....he was not ready to answer her existential crisis questions. 

“I....don’t know how to answer that. “

She giggled softly at him, “It’s okay. I wasn’t really expecting an answer. I just....” she knew her next words were gonna upset him. “ I feel like I need to leave....”

“Again? Why Lavender? You’ve only been home for a few months and now you wanna run off on an adventure again?” He moved away from her and grabbed her shoulders so she’d face him. “What will make you happy?”

“I don’t know Cloud! I just know that there’s something calling me...” 

Cloud sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “God Lavender...you’re gonna leave and not take me. You keep doing this! The last time you left you came back with the son of Lucifer! And to add to that you had the goddamn Winchesters hunting you!” 

“But we worked that out! Everything is fine between us now! Jack video chats them everyday and his lessons from Sebastian are going well. And-“ she was cut off but Cloud pulling her into a hug. 

“Lavender....you’re gonna get yourself killed. You keep putting yourself in other people’s problems. I know you want to help every one you can but stop for a moment and think about you.” 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled into his chest.  
He continued, “Noct and Luna just had their first baby..don’t you want a family like that?”

“I don’t know....I just feel incomplete. Too incomplete to even think about being a mom. Plus I’m only 20. I’ve got time!” 

She looked up at him and concern filled his mako eyes. 

“You just don’t think you’ve met the right person.”

“Maybe...”

They stop their embrace and lean against the railing again. 

“Don’t you like Dean? I mean you guys are technically raising an adopted angel baby together.”

“Yea but like as divorced parents.” Her response made them both laugh. “He’s dating Lisa anyways. It’s kinda why I moved back to Insomnia. “

“Right right....”

“And I just got the call about you being alive. I needed to go get you before the idiots at Midgar hospital killed you.”

Cloud let out a huff of air. “Still haven’t told me why you got me.” 

“That’s another conversation for another time. We should head to bed. I need to get ready for my trip.”

With a nod, Cloud followed behind her to their spot in the house. A feeling of sadness sinking into the pit of his stomach. He hated watching her leave. Why wouldn’t she just take him for once?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jumped right into meeting the Link’s because there is really no reason to stay in Insomnia for long. You’ll read the goodbyes but she goes straight to Hyrule.

Chap 2

She did a once over to make sure she had everything. Her bag was filled with her books, tarot cards, journals, ammo and whatever else she needed. Her sword hung from the bottom of her bag, her 9mm was placed safely in her garter holster, her switch blade was hooked on her belt and she had just finished tying the colt’s holster onto her leg. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled her hair into a high pony. She wore her white crop top, a pair of shorts and the jacket the was left to her by her last Shield. The white fur of the hood tickled her ears as she tied up her hair. She also wore her signature red bottom heeled boots. She looked at the pendant on her choker and smiled knowing she was going to be safe as long as she had it on.

Smiling, she felt as though she had everything. She made her way to the entry hall of the mansion to say her goodbyes to everybody. 

“Ah there she is!” Her adoptive father, Regis, gleamed at her as she made her way down the stairs. She smiled and hugged him first .

“Goodbye dad, I’ll be home soon.” 

He tightened his embrace, “My sweet daughter, you come back when you’ve found what you’re looking for.”

She moves onto Noctis and Luna. Noctis brings her in for a hug, “Don’t get yourself killed sis, I know how nuts you are.” She punches him in the shoulder and moves to hug Lunafreya , “Keep him in line, while I’m away! He needs his daily dose of shoulder punches.” Lavender stated as she hugged her. She leaned down and kissed the top of the baby’s head in Luna’s arm. “ And you princess, stay a cute little baby. No growing up too much!” The baby girl cooed at her Auntie.

Lavender then moves to her own “baby” Jack. She pulls him into a hug and stands up on her tippy toes to kiss his forehead, “ Be good okay, my sweetness. You’ll probably finish your schooling before I get back. Talk to your dads everyday! They’re gonna worry about you while I’m away.”

“I know mama.” Jack smiled down on his adoptive mom, “I’m always good.” 

She cups his cheeks ,”I know sweetheart.”

Last but not least she moves to Cloud who waited patiently for his turn. He hugged her tight, hoping that she’d change her mind last second. But he knew she never would. She was stubborn and head strong to do what she wanted. 

“Take care of him. Keep my baby safe...” she whispered in his ear. He knew it was the most important job she’ll ever give. Jack mean the world to her and she would kill him if something happened to him. 

“I will....” he breathed in her scent one last time. 

She stepped back and gave her family a once over. Smiling she turned towards a wall and chanted inside her head that she be taken to where the whispers came. At a snap of her fingers a portal opened before her. She took a deep breath and stepped through...

—————————————

She opened her eyes half expecting to be in a normal place, half expecting to be in Hell. Lucky for her it was not the latter. She took in her surroundings and found that it was mostly trees. Very woodsy. She wasn’t even on a path. Great...now she’ll have to wander until she finds one. Sighing she begins her travels to civilization. As she moves through she takes her time to stop and admire the flora around her. She takes pictures of them and the trees and the animals. She felt very zen here, like she was always meant to be here. 

But the feeling of peace soon left her. A monster had made its way towards her. He had come out of nowhere and made her jump, but she was ready to battle. She reached for her sword but before she could even pull it from its sheath , the monster was suddenly beheaded. As it fell to the ground she seen her rescuer, a dark blonde man had his sword pulled and blood covered the blade. He straightened and sheathed his sword. He started to head towards her and she was able to catch even more defining features of him: pointy ears like an elf, a slightly strong nose and black markings on his cheeks and forehead.

“Are you alright?” His deep country voice almost caught her off guard. 

“Uh...yea. I could’ve handled that on my own, but I appreciate the way you stepped in.”

“Do you need help getting back to the path? You’re kind of far off trail.” 

She looked around, even though he just saved her he still was a stranger. But she really needed to find a town or something ,” Yes. I’m trying to get to a town.” 

He laughed slightly, “Well you’re pretty far from any town, but the group I’m traveling with is also trying to get to one. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you tagged along the way.” 

She looked at him pretty skeptical. She wasn’t a people person and she wasn’t from here. She doesn’t know how anybody will even react to her presence...  
“I guess...” crap why’d she say that.

“My name is Link, but everybody calls me Twilight.” He held out his hand for her to shake, she took it in her own and shook. The immediate contact ignited one of her witchy powers, a chance to see the souls of any individual, and boy was his soul damaged. Even in the milliseconds of just shaking his hand she could see the scars of his soul, he must’ve been transforming into something or going into a different world to get as much damage as he had....

“My name is Lavender Moon Lucis Caelum. But you can just call me Lavender.” 

He smiled at her “That’s a long name. Sounds like royalty.” 

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. Guess you’ll just have to find out.” 

“I suppose I’ll just have to be patient. C’mon, let’s get to my group before it gets dark. The monsters around here get a little bit more brave in the darkness.” He turns and waves his hand for her to follow ,which she obliged.

————————————

Twilight side glanced at his new companion curiously. She didn’t look anything like a Hylian, he could already tell she wasn’t by her ears but she even looked completely different than the humans he knew. Her hair was a much darker brunette. And her eyes, oh boy, he’d be a liar if he said they didn’t captivate him. The light brown of them was a great contrast from her hair, they even shined in a particular way that you just couldn’t tear yourself away from them. It was a very interesting color since most people he knew only had blue or green eyes. 

Her clothes were very different too. Most of the clothing of Hyrule was very earthy toned. The bright white of the top she had on made her stand out, alongside the white of the fur on her jacket. 

He also took note of the sword she had, she must be a seasoned traveler to already know she would need a weapon. 

“You’re staring at me..” 

Her comment pulled him from his thoughts and a slight blush dusted over his cheeks. 

“Uh sorry...I was just trying to figure out where you’re from. Humans aren’t really a common appearance in Hyrule.” He rubbed the back of his head, how embarrassing he got busted watching her. 

She hummed a laugh and said   
“It’s alright, I figured I looked really different from the people here.”

“Where are you from?” He really wanted to know. He thought he knew the only humans left in Hyrule. 

She glances at him and decided he was trustworthy enough to know, “I’m from a country called Eos. More specifically a city call Insomnia. This is the first time I’ve ever been to Hyrule..” 

He nodded his head at her response trying to remember if he’s ever heard of a place called Insomnia, but it didn’t ring any bells. Voices pulled him from his thoughts, they were nearing the camp that his friends set up. Thank Hylia too since it was already starting to get pretty dark. She stopped short of walking into the camp and he turned to look at her. Panic was setting into her pretty little eyes. He probably should’ve mentioned that they were all men here...he placed a hand on her shoulder and she glanced up at him. A sudden shyness creeped inside him as she gazed at him,it was like she could see right into him. 

“It’s alright...they’re all good men. Heroes. You’re going to be fine, and if you still feel uncomfortable I’ll take you to the nearest town I can find. I promise.”

She swallowed the saliva that was building up in her mouth and gave a slight nod. He kept his hand on the small of her back in an attempt to make her feel safe, and he lead into the camp. In mere moments all eyes were on them. He felt her tense up, as though she wanted to flee. 

“Well jeez Twi, we thought you got kidnapped with how long you took!” Warriors of course had to be the first to make a comment, “and I see you brought a friend!” Twilight never seen anybody move as fast Warriors did in that moment. Warriors had appeared on Lavender’s other side and took her hand in his. “They call me Warriors and I have to say..I have never met a women as beautiful as you.” 

Twilight had to roll his eyes. It was the same stupid line every time he met a woman. He slightly hoped Warriors charming attitude wouldn’t enchant his new friend and he was surprised to see the amusement that danced in her eyes. Something told him that Warriors was not the first charmer to come her way. 

She smiled at Warriors and said   
“I bet that’s what you tell all the girls.” 

“Ah and amazing brilliant too I see.” Warriors gave his dashing reply.

Each Link took their turn coming up to introduce themselves. All of them enjoyed her presence immediately and she herself also enjoyed theirs. The only Link who did not come close was Time. He stood at the back staring because he just could not believe his eyes. There she was. The girl from his dreams. She was real and she meant trouble was closer than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

The entire party had surrounded Twilight and Lavender. There was a bit of excitement of having a new comrade, even if she said was just going to stay until the next town. Eventually the leader of the group, Time, moved forward and the rest parted for him to make his introduction. She could feel the respect the rest of the heroes had for him and as she shook his hand she understood why. His soul felt as though it lived a million lifetimes and it probably had. His experience was written all over his face in scars and lines. What she hadn’t expected was that the whispering that had turned to screams when she entered Hyrule ,had stopped. It was silent the moment he touched her. She was meant to find this group of misfits. For why she didn’t know. Helping them? Helping her? But now she knew her journey with them wasn’t going to end at the next town. 

Before she could say anything other than her name to their leader, the boys Wild and Wind began moving her towards a pot and fire that was set up in the middle of camp. 

“Cmon! I bet you’re starving! Wild makes the best food you’ll ever eat!”Wind excitedly chattered at her, but she looked back at Time and didn’t miss the brief moment of distrust that flashed on his face. He knew something about her and it scared her. Did he know who she was? What she was? Or was it just a normal distrust of a stranger amongst his boys? 

She was sat down on a log and Wind continued to talk to her about where he came from. Wild brought her a bowl of soup that looked and smelled delicious. Wind was not lying when he said Wild was a great cook! She listened close to Wind as talked about his home island, about how he loved the sea. 

“I always feel much better on a boat if I’m gonna be honest with you. “ Wind proudly said. 

“Really? You’d probably enjoy the city Altissia then.” She said in between bites of soup.

“What’s Altissia?” Wind asked politely.

“It’s a city in my country that was built in the middle of the ocean. It’s one of the most beautiful places in Eos.” 

“It sounds beautiful! Is it like an island?”

“Kind of. More like an artificial island. Made by man.”

“Wow....I hope I get to see it one day!” 

The rest of the evening was filled with jokes and tales of each other’s homes. Lavender sat in between Twilight and Wind, watching Wild tell his story of catching a bear and making the attempt to tame it. 

“You really thought that you could bribe a bear with honey into being your pet?” She couldn’t help but laugh, and everybody else couldn’t either. 

“There’s a reason we call him Wild!” Warriors has his head thrown back in laughter and Wild was hamming it up. Wild liked it when he could make his friends smile! 

The group had began to settle down for the night as the came down from the excitement of today. It didn’t take long for most of the heroes to pass out since before their new companion arrived they had been walking for quite some time. The only ones left awake were Time who sat as far away from the rest as possible, taking guard and to be left to his thoughts, and Twilight and Lavender. 

The latter sat next to one another enjoying each other’s presence without needing to talk. They felt like old friends already. 

“So are you gonna tell me?” Lavender asked as she looked up at the stars.

Twilight too leaned back to look up at the stars, “Huh? Tell you what?” 

“Why you’ve got this sad presence about you.” 

He shot up to look at her in shock. Slowly she brought her head back up to look at him. 

“What makes you think I’m sad?”

“Please Twi, don’t bullshit a bullshitter. I’ve been around enough broken people to know one when I see one.” 

He sighed looking back into her eyes. Again feeling like she looked right into him. “There was this girl.....I met her on my journey of defeating Ganon. We became really close friends along the way but it turned out she wasn’t an imp like I had originally thought. She was a princess of another world....and I think I might’ve realized that I liked her a lot more than I thought....like maybe loved her..”

Lavender listened closely, laying her head on her knees that she pulled close, She didn’t want to interrupt him so when he paused she gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. 

“I never truly got to understand my feelings for her... when she left she broke the only way I could ever see her. So now I feel haunted by her....I don’t want to move on because what if she returns and wants to be with me?”

He ran a hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. Thinking about her made his head and heart hurt...Lavender gripped his hand tighter in her own and brought him back to the present. He looked over at her as she smiled at the sky.

“Well....I do know a thing or two about having a broken heart. And no amount of coddling you about it is going to help...But what I can tell you is that you can’t let what ifs rule your life.” She looked him in the eyes again. “If she really is the one then love will find a way.”

Twilight put her advice into his mind, she was right in the sense that it hurt a lot more to wonder than to live his life.

“And if it makes you feel better,” her voice pulled him from his thoughts and looked over at her as she continued, “I bet she liked you a lot too. I mean who wouldn’t fall in love with a cutie such as yourself.” 

He laughed and said “I bet that’s what you tell all the boys.” Throwing her own words at her that she used on Warriors. She laughed right along with him. 

“Twilight. I think you and I are gonna be great friends.” She smiled. 

“I hope so. Hey I’m gonna hit the hay..it’s getting pretty late you should sleep too.” Twilight yawned and got up to move over to his bedroll that was laid out next to Wild. Lavender hummed in response but didn’t move. She didn’t think Twi heard her anyways. She could hear his small snores already. 

She knew she had to stay awake because someone was waiting for her. Waiting to have a very important conversation with her. Just as she suspected he would, Time had walked over to her and stood in front of her. 

“I think you already know that we need to have a talk.” His deep voice whispered out. She sighed and pushed herself off the ground. He lead her into the woods so they could have a private conversation and in case their voices raised they wouldn’t wake the others. When they stopped she leaned against a tree and waited for him to start.

“First of all, I need to know why you came here.” He said leaning against a tree across from her. 

“Will you believe me?”

“I’ve heard plenty of strange things so I’m sure I will.”

“Whispers.”

“Whispers?”

“Yes, I was being bothered by a whispering for a long time, until i came here.”

“How long?”

“A few weeks. Why?”

Time had placed a hand on his chin to think. “Because I’ve been having dreams for the last few weeks and you’ve been the star of them.” 

Now that surprised her. This new bout of information meant someone was purposefully bringing her to this group. But who? “Can you tell me what I did in your dreams?”

Time looked up at her with his good eye, “I can’t remember much of what happened but I do remember some writing that I couldn’t read and you.” 

“Can you show me the writing? I might know it.” She walked over as he leaned down to write in the dirt with a stick. She squatted down and watched closely.

“This is what I can remember. A few of the words are Old Hylian that I can kind of read but the rest is just gibberish to me.” Time said as he stood up straight again. Lavender hummed and nodded. 

“It’s a really old language. Practically dead. They say the gods speak it....but I don’t know why there’s what you call Old Hylian...” Lavender stated as she pulled out her phone to take a picture of it. “I’ll cross check it with my family’s Book of Shadows and see if I can find something similar but I might need a library...” she too stood back up. “Lucky for you research is kind of my thing.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her willingness to decipher this message just because he had a dream about it. 

“Do you think it’s an omen?” He asked her what had been on his mind the last few days. 

“Uhhh maybe.. I mean omens are usually more physical than metaphysical.” 

Again he looked at her with confusion, he really didn’t understand what she meant.

She picked up on his confusion and explained “Like large amounts of livestock dying, um storms are another. Weird cloud formations. You know things like that.” 

He thought about if they had seen such catastrophes but nothing immediately popped into his head. 

“Is there anything else you wanted to talk about? I mean you seemed pretty pissed I was here earlier.” 

He looked at her again and moved closer to her, it panicked her slightly and she backed up against a tree. 

“How do I know you’re not some sorceress tricking me?” He asked as she pressed against the tree and him. 

“I guess you’re just going to have to trust me.” She said staring him back in his good eye. He had to lean down slightly since he towered over her smaller form. 

“I swear if you hurt any of my boys....I’ll kill you.”

“I’m sure you will...” she said as he backed off. He didn’t honestly feel like she felt threatened but he had to make it clear that she wasn’t to hurt his boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lanta this is a long chapter. I’m sorrrrryyyyy

Chap 4

Twilight didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up he found that Lavender wasn’t anywhere in camp. Panic seeped in and a small feeling of abandonment snuck up inside. Had she left just like every other woman in his life? But as he took a closer look around he noticed his mentor Time was also missing. That meant that they were together right? Or had Time also noticed she was gone and went to find her?

Twilight wasn’t left to wonder long, as he rolled his bedroll up and began putting on his chainmail and tunic , two familiar faces wandered up the path. Twilight couldn’t tell if there was something wrong, both a Time and Lavender seemed to have excellent poker faces. Twilight walked up to greet them, subconsciously he took notice of how the sunrise glinted off of Lavender’s dark hair. 

“Good morning. I hope I didn’t miss anything too important.” Twilight said as he stood in front of the both of them. 

“No,”Time stated as he placed a hand on Twi’s shoulder,, “Lavender was giving me a rundown on common omens when a dark spirit or demon is near. She’s agreed to help decipher the dreams I’ve been having lately.” 

Twilight wasn’t going to admit it but he was happy to hear that Lavender was going to be spending more time with them. Traveling with her seemed like it was going to make their lives a little more interesting. 

“Speaking of, I’m going to go see what I can find in the ol’ family book.” Lavender said as she moved off towards her bag she had left behind that night. 

“You seem more relaxed than yesterday, old man.” Twilight said next to him as they too started towards camp. 

Time hummed in response, “hmm, yes I suppose I feel a lot better knowing she could have a solution to my dreams.”

“Yea?” Twilight tilted his head in wonder.

“Yes, she seems to know a lot more about the portals to different Hyrules as well. Says that not a lot of things could be powerful enough to create a portal so it makes her job a lot easier to hunt the thing that is.” Time sat down on the log next to the fire.

“Hunt it?” Twilight asked as he too sat down.

“She says it’s her job to hunt monsters.”

Twilight glances back at Lavender who had found the book she was looking for and was already marking pages in it that might be helpful to her. He would’ve never guessed at first glance she was a monster hunter.  
But if Time trusted her enough with the information that they were traveling through portals....than she must be even more than just a simple monster hunter. He shuddered at the thought. 

Slowly everyone around them began to wake up and get ready for the day. Each had their own morning rituals to help wake them up.

Wild, who had been the next to get up, stretched and pulled his hair into a pony and began on breakfast. Lavender offered her help to which Wild greatly appreciated. She held a pan over the fire and cracked some eggs with her free hand. 

“Whatcha makin’?” Wild asked as he peeled some potatoes. 

“Just some fried eggs. Easiest thing to make in the world.” She continued until she had 9 plates ready for the boys. 

“Wow you’re fast....” Wild commented as he shredded the potatoes. 

“Here let me help.” Lavender said as she moved to sit next to Wild. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and got to work shredding the rest of the potatoes. Twilight watched them both work together and smiled. He was glad his new friend was fitting in quite nicely. Already picking up chores and pulling her weight. With both of them working together , breakfast was done a lot faster. She finished with serving the potatoes, and by the time she finished everyone was awake and ready to eat. Everyone immediately dug into the food. 

Wind’s little cheeks were stuffed full of eggs but you could still tell he had a bright smile on his face. He wasn’t the only one either, smiles were all around as each one enjoyed there breakfast. 

“Beautiful, brilliant, and you can cook? You’re a woman after my own heart, Lavender!” Warriors flirted at her as she rested her head in her hands. She smiled but gave no energy into his comment. Not that he noticed since was already shoveling Wild’s hash browns into his mouth. 

Wild finished his plate and brought Lavender a cup of coffee. She was doing her best to hide her tiredness but Wild could see that the day was already draining her. She needed a little pick me up. She happily took it and sipped it slowly enjoying the happy hums of hunger fulfillment around her.

Legend also finished his plate and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to her. “Didn’t sleep well?” He asked casually, sipping his coffee.

“Mmm, not at all. It’s hard sleeping in a new place.” 

“I understand.” He said thinking about his own travels and how many sleepless nights he had. He knew that it was more than just being in a new place. The bags under her eyes spoke of many a sleepless night. He wouldn’t push since it was none of his business and he wasn’t her friend but he supposed he could try, “It’s stupid to be awake and alone.”

He was a prickly man and in the day and a half she’d been here, she knew that even though his words sounded harsh he meant well. She held her fist out for him to pound it, to which he did. A silent agreement to be insomniacs together. 

Soon enough it was time to pack up and move out. It was about 7 in the morning, but the heat was starting rise. Lavender shoved her jacket into her backpack, feeling irritated already. It was gonna be a long day. 

———————————

She walked beside Twilight and his horse Epona, smiling as he told her of the goats in his home village. They were at the back of the pack laughing and asking each other questions about their lives back home. Time who was at the head of the group glances back to make sure nobody had strayed. He could just barely see in the distance his mentee giving a hearty laugh at something Lavender had said. He sighed and looked ahead but Warriors could see the disapproving look that was slowly seeping onto his face. Warriors took a look back at the pair with confusion. Did Time know something the rest didn’t? Maybe he just didn’t want Twilight getting too attached...yeah that had to be it.

“Okay okay, I told you about my daily life in Ordon now you tell me about your family.” Twilight said as he caught his breath from laughing so hard. 

“Well...I’m the youngest to my biological parents but the oldest of my adoptive parents.” 

“You’re adopted?!” Surprised at this revelation Twilight stopped walking. 

Lavender also stopped and turned to look at him “Yea, why is that so surprising?” 

“It’s just...I mean I was kind of adopted too. You’re parents...are they...?” Twilight didn’t want to bring up any ill feelings she might have but he was curious.

“My mom died when I was four and my father couldn’t take care of me, So he gave me to a close family friend.” 

“I’m sorry...” 

“Don’t worry about it. It happened along time ago and I’m happy with the family that raised me.” Lavender placed her hand on his shoulder to show she was being sincere and gave him a smile.  
“Hey don’t be embarrassed for asking. It’s natural to be curious.“ 

Twilight smiled back at her and the resumed walking side by side. “So I’m guessing you have siblings then.”

“Yup! I have an older brother and sister, but they don’t like me much. And when I was adopted I got a little brother.”

“Little brother ,huh?”

“Yeah..younger than me by a month!” 

Twilight laughed at her again, “oh yeah such a baby brother!” 

She joined in laughing too. When she calmed down she told him about Noctis and how he just had his first baby last month. 

“You’ve got such a big family...” Twilight admitted he was a little jealous. Not that he would change his life for something else but he would’ve liked to have siblings. He looked ahead at Wild who was climbing trees and picking apples. Twilight smiled, he might be Wild’s mentor but he still felt like they were brothers. Really, everyone here became his brother. He had nothing to be jealous of. His family was just as grand.

Being lost in his thoughts he almost missed the last part of what Lavender had been saying “-and my baby is getting to be smarter and smarter everyday.” 

Again he had to do a double take at her. “Your baby?”

She laughed realizing he wasn’t paying attention. “ I didn’t give birth to him, but I took him in. I love him like my own though.”

“Well how old is he.....How old are you?!” 

“He’s 3 now but....he looks a lot older.....” Lavender scratched her cheek,a little embarrassed by Twilight’s reaction...”and I’m 20, turning 21 this summer.”

“What?! You’re only 20?! I’m older than you?!” Twilight just couldn’t hide his shock. “You’re making me feel like I’m behind on something....you got a husband?” Again he was asking because he was curious, he kind of wanted to know if she was single.

It wasn’t a question that went unnoticed either. She raised her eyebrow at him but still smiled. He blushed knowing he was busted.  
“What? It’s an innocent question!” Twilight rubbed the back of his head trying to play it off. 

“No, I’m not married and before you ask I don’t have a boyfriend either. Haven’t really met anybody I wanted to tie the knot with.”

Twilight nodded, getting ready to ask his next question but was interrupted, “I told you about about my relationship status now it’s your turn to tell me.” 

Twi sighed, knowing it was only fair. “I’m not dating anybody right now....but-“ he huffed a little. It was kind of a hard subject to talk about, “But before I ended up on this quest with these guys, I was engaged..” 

“Oooo, is she pretty?” Lavender wiggled her shoulders in a little dance. She loved it when her friends were dating someone. 

“Yea..she’s pretty cute but...”

“But what?”

“I don’t know, I broke it off. I felt like I wasn’t being true to my feelings. I was still getting over somebody else, I mean I still am to this day! I didn’t want to hurt this girl’s feelings.” 

“Mm, good friend I’m assuming?”

“Since childhood. I mean I feel guilty about it since it was expected for us to be together.” He sighed and closed his eyes, the feeling of guilt rising inside him. But a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He looked over at Lavender who smiled at him.

“If she loves you as much as you say she does then I’ll bet she can understand that you need some time for yourself.”

Twilight nodded again, “You’re really good at relationship advice.” 

“I’ve been around the block. Just because I don’t seek out love doesn’t mean I don’t understand it.” She smiled proudly, “Now we better catch up, I’ll race ya!!” 

Twilight couldn’t help but smile as he gave her a head start, but he too took off running enjoying the little things in life. The both of them laughed the entire way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s bare bones and crappy but I needed o get it out so I could move onto the next part. It’s gonna get a little risqué and that explicit warning is gonna come into play pretty soon. It’s more pg-13 but I’m not risking it in case I get more daring.

Chap 5

It took a few hours but eventually they made it to the nearest town. The boys had already been traveling and camping for the last few days so civilization was welcome. They decided to head to the Inn that was there first and book a few rooms. They had come across a camp of bokoblins and moblins and were covered in monster blood and guts. A bath and a change of clothes would be welcome for each of them. They paid for 4 rooms, three boys would stay in a room, and the fourth would be for Lavender. The boys all felt it would be improper to share a room with a young lady.  
The rooms were all next to each other anyways so they wouldn’t be too far apart from anybody. 

The group split up to their respective rooms: Legend, Warriors and Wind were in the first room. Sky, Four, and Hyrule in the second. Time, Twilight and Wild in the third and Lavender ended up at the end of the hall in the fourth. They all decided to get comfortable and drop of their bags and armor in their rooms and would meet in the diner that was connected to the Inn. 

Lavender decided she would freshen up her eyeliner and put a brush through her hair. She decided to leave it down since the ponytail it had been previously in was starting to give her a headache. She finished getting ready by strapping her sword to her back. The others had told her to bring it down since being in a town didn’t always mean safety here. Not that she wouldn’t have brought something to protect herself anyways, the world was dangerous no matter which one you were in. 

She made her way downstairs to the bar, a few of her companions already sitting at a table. Legend and Warriors were bickering about something they’d forget about later, Sky sat next to Warriors sipping on a tea he ordered, Wild was next to Legend. He was starting to get impatient waiting for the food he ordered. Lavender moved over to the table and took a seat on the end. She leaned her sword against the table next to Wild’s.

“The food any good?” She asked as she straightened out her hair.

“Wouldn’t know. Because they’re taking so fucking long!!!!” Wild groaned and put his head against the table. 

“He’s been like this since we got here.” Sky said as he gave a small chuckle. “You’d think we never feed him the way he acts.”

“Growing boys eat like it’s going out of style.” Lavender joked, she gave a Thank you to the lady who brought her a glass of water and she took a sip. Four had also joined the group at the table and sat on the other end. His movements made Warriors and Legend realize they were no longer alone in their argument. They were the first two and had been bickering with such a fierceness they hadn’t realized half the group had joined them. 

“Oh thank Goddess, Lavender, you can finally end this fricking argument.” Warriors stated as his eyes laid on her.

“Umm and how can I do that?” She said tilting her head in confusion.

“You can finally tell this ditz that your sword is made of steel! He won’t believe me! Says it’s too shiny.” Warriors said waving a hand at Legend who rolled his eyes in response. “I bet him 50 rupees, so please darling tell me I’m up 50.” Warriors put his hands in a prayer stance.

She glanced between the two,  
“I’m sorry War, but you owe Legend 50 rupees.” 

Legend laughed and gladly accepted his bounty. 

“Dammit,” Warriors exasperated “well what the hell is it made of then?” 

Lavender brought up her sword and placed it on the table, she unsheathed the top from its pink sheath but only slightly, “First of all it’s a katana, so I’m sure that’s why you thought it was steel,” everyone had leaned in closer to get a better look at the blade, “but secondly it’s no mere mortal sword.” 

“What? Was it made by gods or something?” Legend asked crossing his arms. 

“Close. It was made by Angels.” 

Ooos and aaaahs came from around the table. 

“How’d you get your hands on something like that?” Again Legend questioned.

All eyes turned to her for the answer and she got a sudden burst of anxiety. Not many people cared about the sword, only that it worked. “Well it was made for me. I asked and Heaven provided.” 

“Hmph, well that explains the pink. Does it do anything other than look sparkly?” Legend said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

“It can kill demons and angels. Maybe a hellhound, but I’ve never tried.” 

“A blade to slaughter the divine...how macabre. I might just respect you a little more.” Legend joked around making everybody laugh just a little. 

“So many secrets you hold. I’d love to spend the night with you to find out some more.” Warriors said with a wink.

“Haha, buy me a drink first and then we’ll talk.” Lavender said as she returned the blade to the side of the table.

“Ope, there went that respect for you. Right out the fucking door.” Legend teased causing an even bigger laugh from the group. Well except from Warriors who gave Legend the stink eye. But Lavender was laughing so hard tears came out her eyes. 

————————————-

“Are you gonna tell me?” Twilight was sitting on a bed he was gonna share with Wild that night watching Time take off his armor.  
Time had his back to him and glances back and pauses in taking off his gauntlets.

“Tell you what?” 

“What you’re upset about.”

Time sighed and went back to taking off his armor, “I’m not upset.”

“Oh yeah? Then why do you look so disappointed when I’m around her?” Time knew the her he was referring to, Twilight had been talking non stop since they got into the room about her. “It’s like you hate her even though she’s been nothing but helpful since she got here.” 

He turned to Twilight and sat on the opposite bed. He placed his hand on his protégé’s knee and sighed. Twilight pushed his irritation to the side knowing that he was about to get a serious talk. 

“I don’t hate her ,Pup. You’re right that she has been very helpful to us, and even putting in extra work to help find the one responsible for bringing us together. But Pup, she’s from another world. She’s gonna leave one day and I couldn’t bear to see you get hurt again.” 

Twilight slumped down a little, taking in his mentors concern. “She doesn’t even like me like that.” 

“She’s seen the world Twilight, and ten more after that . Tragedy has surrounded her life and I’m not sure she’s one to settle down.” Time spoke with a bit of sadness to his words.

“I guess you guys had a one on one too..” Twilight said in a soft voice. His eyes glanced downwards, and ran a hand through his hair. Thinking about this morning when Time and Lavender came back together. 

“Something like that...”Time said closing his good eye. “I think it’s time to join the others, yes?” 

Twilight hummed in response and followed Time out the room, but he just couldn’t shake this unnerving feeling that Time was right and that he shouldn’t get too attached. 

But he was a masochist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning! Alcohol and mentions of sexual content ahead.

Chap 6

Wind and Hyrule had eventually made their way down to the diner and had pulled up a couple chairs to the groups table. Wild finally got his meal and was shoveling the food into his mouth. They were all listening to Warriors tell a story about one of his many conquests of the ladies. Sky covered Wind’s ears at some point of the story, blushing madly. He too wished someone would cover his ears. Four was sipping his tea and looking at the floor, a light redness creeping up his cheeks. Wild was too busy eating to even pay attention. Food is life.  
Lavender covered her mouth alongside Hyrule and the both of them giggled at Warriors. Cracking jokes under their breath and making themselves laugh even harder. 

Legend, who was unfazed by the content of the story, just clicked his tongue and shook his head. “You’re disgusting. Sometimes I can’t believe we associate with you.”

“Whaaaat? You act like you’ve never enjoyed being with a woman in your life. I mean...unless you haven’t?” Warriors smirked and laughed as Legend punched him the chest. 

Time and Twilight finally made it down and were pleased to see everyone was having fun. They pulled up some chairs and sat with the rest. Twilight sat next to Wind and asked what everyone was laughing about. 

Wind crossed his arms and slumped in his chair, “I don’t know. Sky wouldn’t let me hear!” he gave a pouty look.

Twilight looked at Sky who shook his head ,”Stories from Warriors, uh, adventures..” 

Twilight sighed already knowing what that meant. He has spent a night or two drinking with Warriors. He’d heard some things... He half chuckled to himself and ordered a water. He took a glance at Lavender who was deep in conversation with Hyrule about magic. They both had a napkin and pencil and were writing down things the other said to try. 

Time had settled in by Legend and was quietly scolding him and Warriors. 

“It’s amazing a grumpy guy like him found a woman to marry him.” Hyrule half said to himself, half to Lavender. 

Lavender stopped what she was writing and gave Hyrule a shocked face. “He has a wife?!” She scanned Time over and seen the gold ring on his left hand, mentally scolding herself for missing that tidbit of detail. 

“Yeah! She’s actually a real nice lady. We met her a couple months back.” Hyrule said smiling thinking back to the time on the ranch. 

“Holy shit....” she sat in shock for just a moment but then pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “dammit..”

“What? Oh no, I didn’t say something to upset you did I?” Hyrule asked a look of panic on his face that he might’ve ruined his new found friendship. 

“No hun you’re fine, but I think I might’ve fucked up.” 

Hyrule relaxed his shoulders and sighed, “How did you fuck up?” 

“Last night, Time and I had a talk. And.....” 

“And?”

“And , I kind of said that he was the biggest asshole I’d ever met and that only a desperate woman would put up with his shit.”

She laid her forehead against the table and groaned “no wonder he hates me....I insulted him AND his wife, fuck me.”

Hyrule laughed a little and patted her back, “I’m sure you didn’t hurt his feelings too hard.” She looked at him and he moved his finger in the ‘come here way’. She moved forward and Hyrule leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Before we met her, Warriors made a comment that she must’ve been ugly and that’s why he was so grumpy all the time.” 

Lavender pulled back and looked horrified. “Warriors is an even bigger idiot than I thought.” 

Hyrule laughed a little, “Yeah he kinda is...so I don’t think what you said bothered Time. He probably just wrote a letter to his wife about what you said and now there’s a secret joke between them and they’ll giggle and embarrass you when they see you.” 

“That’s.... oddly specific.....is that what happened with Warriors?”

Hyrule nodded and Lavender couldn’t help but laugh, she’d happily be the butt of a joke.

“Hey, is Time really the biggest asshole you’ve met?” 

“No...but he’s definitely in the top 5.”

They laughed so hard, tears rolled down their cheeks. 

———————————

It was starting to get dark outside and the group had all finished eating, but some of the older heroes had in mind to drink a little and enjoy a night off for once. Four and Sky offered to stay sober just in case someone needed help getting to their room or something. Sky was never much of a drinker and Four didn’t want to leave Sky to take care of 7 drunks if things got a little wild. 

Legend and Warriors were laughing about something or another, red dusting both their cheeks. They were already three pints in and they weren’t planning on stopping! Twilight and Time were slowly sipping on their first pint of ale, they were casually discussing plans with Four about moving forward tomorrow. But Twi had his ears listening in on the conversation next to him that was between his protégé Wild, Hyrule, Sky, Wind and Lavender. It was something simple, about their favorite things in the world. Colors, animals, anything and everything! They were all giggles and sunshine, a rarity for Wild but he was hammered so it made it a lot easier to be more open. 

Twilight’s lack of attention didn’t go unnoticed though. Time may have only been on his first pint but he was a lightweight. Half a pint was enough to make him feel tipsy and fogged his mind, and to make matters worse he was an angry drunk. It was why he didn’t drink often and barely drank around people that weren’t his wife (because he could never be angry with her. She’s a saint for putting up with his crap already!)  
Twilight’s lack of attention on the conversation at hand and more focus on the girl to his right really pissed off Time. Did he not just have a damn conversation about her with him earlier?! Was he purposely ignoring his warnings?!

The tiny amount of booze in his system was just enough to make his lips loose, “Dammit Twilight! Why are you even paying attention to her? She’s just gonna break your heart! She’s bad news! Just like the last one!”

Four ,who now wished he was drunk, stared at the floor in shock. Time hardly raised his voice at Twilight. Four looked around to see if anybody else was in the same state of shock but those who were on their now fourth pint paid no heed to the irritated Time. Sky and Wind looked to see if Lavender had heard the comment, worried that she was going to cry but surprisingly enough, she just continued on with her conversation with Hyrule, who also didn’t notice. 

Twilight was feeling embarrassed and deflated a little inside. The look of disappointment was bad but Time’s angry tone was a lot worse. And what he said really broke something inside him. He knew Time didn’t hold his liquor well and said things he didn’t mean but still, that hurt. He was going to say something back but Lavender standing and excusing herself from the table stopped him. 

Lavender had heard the comment and even though she left the table with a smile, to not worry her friends, the moment her back was to them she scowled. She was pissed. Not about what he said about her but the jab at Twilight’s last love. She was gonna pick a fight with him the next time they were alone, and not just a verbal one. She made her way to the bar and waited for the bar tender to come take her order. 

“What’ll it be darlin’?” The man said in surly voice at her.

“A shot of the strongest booze you got.” 

“You sure? Lady like you might not be able to handle it.”

“Hunny, I could probably drink half your patrons under the table.” 

“Alright. Give me a few seconds.” He turned to get her a shot glass and went to the back where they kept the good booze. Twilight had made his way over to the bar because he knew she heard.

“Hey.” He said leaning forward against the bar, same as her.

“Hey.”

“You know...I’m sure he didn’t mean-“

“Twi I’m gonna stop you right there,” she turned to face him and he did the same. She looked him the eyes, “He’s right, I am bad news but that’s shit I already knew. I’m not the Apple-pie life kind of girl you need, he’s just looking out for you which I can respect. But don’t let him talk to you that way, drunk or not. You don’t deserve it. Especially you!! You’re one of the best people I know and I’ve only known you for a day.”

Twilight sighed, it was a hard day filled with hard conversations. The bar tender returned with Lavender’s shot, she paid for it but didn’t drink it yet. “Listen Twi, get him upstairs and in bed. Let him sleep it off because what you say right now won’t stick with him. And when you comeback, think of what you’re gonna say to him in the morning.” 

Twilight nodded, she patted him on his back but he glanced back one last time “You’re not a bad person.”

“But I’m not what you need. Now get your old man to bed. “ she smiled at him and he smiled back. He asked Sky and Four to help him with Time who was now angrily mumbling about the moon. The empty pint on the table made Twilight rub his forehead, but he proceeded in helping Time get to bed. 

Warriors ,who was pretty toasty, moved towards the bar completely oblivious to what had just happened. He appeared next to Lavender with a bright smile on his face, his cheeks tinted red. 

“Hello gorgeous!” He said as wiggled closer to her. Lavender raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips, she didn’t know if she wanted to deal with this right now. 

“Is there something you need?” She said in an unimpressed tone.

Warriors, continued smiling as if he didn’t hear her, “Well I was wondering, if you and I could get to know each other a little better. You know? Alone?” he gave her his famous wink and wiggled his eyebrows.

She sighed ,picked up her shot and drank it down in a quick gulp, “You know what? Fuck it...I’ll take you up on your offer. This night turned to shit and I need something to make me feel good.” 

“Yes!” Warriors gleefully said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the bar. 

“100 rupees says she’ll regret it and won’t show her face tomorrow morning.” Legend said watching the pair leave.

“Pffft no. She’s gonna come downstairs tomorrow and be perfectly fine.” Wild said smiling. 

“Bet?”

“Bet.” Legend and Wild reached over the table and shook hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

It was early morning, just after the sunrise. Legend, Time and Wild sat around the table sipping on their coffee. Wild was nursing a massive headache since he drank the most and Legend was getting in some early morning jabs at him. 

“Tell me, you still remember our bet right Wild?”

Wild lifted his head from the table to look at Legend. “Yeah. Why?”

“What if I up the earnings?”   
Legend asked with a sly smile.

“How so?” Wild asked, his curiosity peaked.

“50 extra rupees if Lavender has the look of shame when she comes down this morning.” 

“...” Wild sat in silence for a moment thinking about the offer, “you know she’s gonna come down but don’t want to lose any more rupees.” 

Legend shrugged “Maybe so, but if she doesn’t do the walk of shame then you get the extra 50 alongside the 100.” 

Wild, confident that Lavender would be okay, smiled and shook hands with Legend. “It’s a deal.”

They didn’t need to wait long to see how the bet was gonna go. Ten minutes or so later, Lavender walked down the stairs. Wild and Legend watched her closely as she made her way to the table.   
As she took a seat next to Legend she looked behind her wondering what the hell they were staring at.

“Uhhh is there something on my face?” 

“Dammit...I don’ think she’s embarrassed...”Legend said pulling out his wallet and handing over 150 rupees.

“What’s that about?” Lavender asks as she drinks a coffee that was brought to her by the diner lady. 

“I bet Wild that you’d be embarrassed for sleeping with Warriors.” 

Lavender looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. “Really? What would make you think that?”

“Well I mean, He’s Warriors..he only had like one adventure so how good can he even be?” Legend said crossing his arms.

“Are you implying that you’re better?” Lavender asked, they all looked at Legend expectantly. Even Time ,who hadn’t said anything yet looked over at Legend. With all eyes on him Legend only blushed and turned his head. He mumbled out a “THATS not what I meant.....”

Lavender and Wild giggled at his response and Time closed his eye, his head still hurt from his hangover.

———————————

Twilight lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He really hadn’t slept much, and his neighboring friends really hadn’t helped with that....  
He hated that it happened but he couldn’t be mad. He barely knew the girl and had no claim over who she wanted to be with. 

With that put to rest in his mind, he rolled over onto his side and put his arm under his head. Now the only thing that plagued his mind was Time. His mentor said some harsh words the night before, but that wasn’t the only thing. When they were alone and Time was just laying on the bed he had mumbled something to himself. He had said ‘We were together.’

Twilight had no idea what that meant. Who was he talking about? Did his booze bring up bad memories of his adventures? He had been mumbling about the moon a few minutes beforehand.   
Either way it still rubbed Twilight the wrong way. He sighed knowing he had to get up and face the music from last night. He rolled himself out of bed, and started on his way to the diner. He knew both Wild and Time were already there.

As he walked through the entryway of the diner his heart skipped a beat spotting Time. He wondered how much Time actually remembered from last night. He moved over and sat next to Wild, Lavender gave him a smile and a good morning. He felt his face heat up at the sound of her voice, it gave him flashbacks from during the night. He thought he could face her but apparently he couldn’t. Wild poked at his face and Twilight glared at him. 

“Looks like someone couldn’t sleep last night.” Wild said as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Shut up.” Twilight said as he pulled Wild into a headlock and gave him a noogie. Even though Wild was right. He couldn’t sleep from all the noise. His hearing was pretty good and it only got better with his wolfie powers. Being so close to the room where the noises came from meant he heard pretty much everything. 

As much as he wanted to believe the lie he told himself that all the two were doing was enjoying a nice meal together, he knew it wasn’t true. He was 22 years old and he wasn’t exactly a virgin anymore. He knew exactly what Warriors was doing to his new female friend... 

————————————-

The rest of the group eventually came down and enjoyed coffee and breakfast. Having small conversations with each other but it was almost time to head out. They had no idea who’s Hyrule they were in and they were ready to explore. 

With breakfast done and over with, and bags packed and ready to go , they left with smiles on their faces. 

They all fell in groups walking along the path to talk amongst themselves. Twilight was behind Time, who took the lead as per usual. Warriors had been walking alongside Twi though this time. It didn’t take long for his curiosity about last night start to plague his mind. He side glanced at Warriors and then took a glance behind him where Lavender was walking and talking with Legend. He sighed and kept walking but Warriors picked up on Twi’s unsettled mood. 

“What’s on your mind Twi?”

Twilight really didn’t want to talk about what was on his mind. “It’s nothing really.”

“Oh please Twi. You wear your emotions on your sleeve. Just tell me, we’re supposed to be brothers in arms. You can tell me anything.” 

“.....well.... it’s just. Don’t hurt her okay? I want you guys to be happy and everything but if you break her-“ he was cut off by Warriors laughter.

“Dude..we’re not together. It was just casual sex. “

Twilight gave him a dumbfounded look. He never really tantalized the idea of just sex with someone. It had to be special or with someone special. At least for him it did. “Just sex?”

“Well yea. Although I couldn’t blame her if she fell in love with me and my amazingly ground shaking sex ,I know how irresistible I am to women.” Warriors was being dramatic with his hand on his head. Twilight lightly punched his shoulder and laughed. After a few moments Warriors had to ask , “So is there a reason why you care so much?”

Twilight stayed silent. 

“Ah I see... well if you ever get there....she does have curves in all the right places.”

Twilight have him a ‘really?’ look. He didn’t care what she looked like. He wasn’t a shallow person. 

Warriors continued, “Although she isn’t very busty.... but she does have hips! And a very nice as-“ Twilight put his hand over Warriors mouth.

“Please stop. I will never be able to look at her the same way if you continue.” 

Warriors chuckled as patted Twilight’s shoulder. 

Behind the pair, Lavender and Legend were discussing some of the magical items that they each possessed. Legend was asking about the ring on her right hand. 

“Is it magical or symbolic?” 

“Mmmm both I guess...it contains my summon but it also belonged to my previous Shield, or uhmm I guess what you would call a guard.”

“Okay...so what’s a summon?”

“Well it can be a lot of things. Monsters, pets, but they’re mostly gods.” 

“So what’s yours?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had to use it before. It’s really for life and death situations.”

“I see...maybe we can find some more magical items for you. They might do you some good. Your arsenal is kind of lame.”

She dead panned at him, “I literally have a sword made by the Angels. And the colt here,” she points at the gun on her hip, “ it can kill almost everything in existence.”

“Pfft I’ll believe it when I see it. Anyways I also wanted to ask you about your necklace.” Legend pointed at it and Lavender subconsciously moved her hand to touch it. 

“It’s a family heirloom. Been passed down since the beginning of my bloodline.” 

“What makes it so special?” 

“It has a piece of the Universe in it. The story is that when the goddess who started my bloodline ,made the first woman in my family she took a piece of the most pure of God’s creation, The Universe, and put it inside this charm.” 

“Sounds pretty important to be passed down for that long...can I see it?”

“Sure!” They had both stopped and Lavender leaned her head upward so Legend could get a closer look. When he peered at it he could see that it was moving inside and looked as though stars were really captured and placed in it. He almost believed it really was a piece of the universe. 

They continued onwards through out the day with nothing out of the ordinary until just before sunset when they felt a major shift. 

It didn’t take a genius to know that they had just been thrown right into another Hyrule.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Being thrown into another timeline was a new experience for Lavender. She could only describe it as nauseating. When everything had settled, she had promptly stood up and vomited in the nearest bush. 

Everyone else was in a similar state. Most choosing to lie on there backs since it wasn’t their first time going through this. Time regained his composure the fastest, “Alright everyone, let’s stop for the night and regroup. Does anybody recognize where we are now?”

They all glanced around, “I think this is my Hyrule.” Wild had spoke up, “but I’d need to get a better lay of the land to see exactly where we are. “

Time nodded and everyone got started on setting up camp, Twilight offered to take a look around, as soon as he was out of sight he shifted into his wolf form. It was easier to traverse in this form than his Hylian. He had been here during Wild’s adventure so he knew he could also figure out their exact location. His trek around their location told him they were near East Necluda. Almost in the mountainous area of it. He gave a little shake because that meant cold and he did not like the cold. He decided to head back to camp but he didn’t make it far until he came face to face with Lavender. She had been gathering wood for the fire and now she was staring right at him. He panicked inside and decided to turn around and try and trot away. He didn’t know if she was scared of wolves and he didn’t want to test it. But she followed behind and he decided to pick up speed

“Twilight! Don’t you run away from me.” Her voice stopped him in his tracks, and he looked back at her. “Yes Twi I know it’s you.”

He dropped his head down and turned around and headed back towards her. He sat in front of her and tilted his head, a silent question of how she knew. 

“Your soul, I seen it the first time you shook my hand. Now I can feel it’s presence when you’re around me.” She squatted in front of him to look him in the eyes. “Don’t worry, I don’t think any less of you.” She smiled and he wagged his tail. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and kissed his wet nose, “Oh dulcis lupus, your secret is safe with me.” 

She stood up and sighed ,”I’ll head back and let you change back alone. I’m sure you’ll want some privacy.” With that she finished grabbing some wood and headed back to camp. He changed back just as she left but he needed a moment to himself. Relief filled him that he didn’t need to keep his secret from another person. She wasn’t even bothered by the magic he used. He rubbed his cheeks because they felt hot from when she kissed his nose, he knew it was only because she felt comfortable with his wolf form but it still made his heart beat fast. 

He also got a better read on her when he was a wolf. While as a hylian these last few days he could only smell slightly what her scent was , he now had the full effect of it. His theories of her smelling like honeysuckle were confirmed. He didn’t know why she smelled that sweet but it was all over her. Even her hair had smelled of it and he enjoyed it. He stopped reminiscing her scent and decided to head back. 

He made his way to the camp and found that Lavender had taken a seat on the ground and was talking with Time about the switch into the new Hyrule. She had a book in her lap and a journal on the ground next to her where she took notes. The tensions from last night seemed to have faded between the two and they’ve at least called for a truce. Twilight walked over to them and took a peak into the book she was holding. There were shadowy figures depicted on the page that was open.Time was currently telling her of the darker versions of themselves that some of them had come across in their travels. She was nodding her head and taking small notes on who had seen one and who hadn’t. While Time was pointing at some the illustrations in her book, Twilight sat down next to her, feeling a little overwhelmed with what they were saying. He didn’t know much about other worldly beings. The only one he could outright say he knew was Midna, but he didn’t think it would add much to the discussion. 

“We usually spend a few weeks in each Hyrule. We were only in that one for a few days, it’s very odd that we were switched all of a sudden.” Time said closing eye, going through the time spent in the unknown Hyrule.

“I wonder if it had something to do with my appearance.” Lavender had said with her hand on her chin.

Time glanced down at her in curiosity “How so?”

“Well, think of it like this. The creature that’s been moving you guys throughout the different Hyrules has had full control of the entire situation right?,” Time nodded and she continued, “ I use portals when I’m traveling to different worlds. And I never specifically said Hyrule when I opened the portal to get here, so maybe I got in by accident. And when the creature found out about me it panicked and threw us all for a loop into a different world.”

“It felt threatened by your presence...” Time took a moment to think about this theory, “It’s very possible but if you can just open portals then it wouldn’t really matter what Hyrule you’re in right?” 

“Unless it planned something before hand to get rid of me.” 

Twilight gulped at the idea that whatever was doing this, took them here for the purpose of killing her. It was very possible since Wild’s Hyrule was post apocalyptic and very dangerous if you didn’t know anything about it. 

“You can’t be alone anymore!” Twilight blurted out of his mouth, getting shocked faces from both Time and Lavender. 

“C’mon Twi, I’m a big girl I can handle myself.”

“He might be right..”Time said and Twilight gave him a silent thank you, “The creature is hunting you, and I’m not going to have you die in a world that’s not even your own.”

“But that’s not fair!” She was mad now. She hated being treated like a princess that was incapable of taking care of herself.

“It’s been decided. You will have a guard now until we find that thing and kill it.” Time used his dad voice and it worked because she didn’t argue back. He told the rest of the heroes about the new task over dinner and each had agreed that it was for the best. She was very upset by the end of the night and hadn’t said much to anyone. 

Twilight just hoped she wasn’t mad at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

It had been about a week since they had entered Wild’s Hyrule. They had made the decision to head towards Hyrule Castle, Lavender needed a information and Wild knew where the best researcher there ever lived was! The week itself started off rocky though. With the new rule that Lavender needed a guard at all times had really dampened her mood. Time had taken the first day and all they had done was argue about things they forgot about 10 minutes later. It was stressful for everybody in the group listening to them bicker. Twilight took the second day, but that was more stressful to him than anybody else. She hadn’t wanted to talk with him and specifically told him “The honeymoon faze of their friendship was over. Now it’s time for the nitty gritty real feelings of the relationship.” He didn’t know what she meant but he had been expecting something to happen but it never did. So now he was just anxiously waiting for the shoe to drop. 

By day three the youngest of the group came up with an idea. Wind had suggested training her in some way to make it feel less like she was being guarded all day and to give her an extra set of skills. When they asked what she could do she listed of a few things: hand to hand combat, light blade wielding, of course magic, and she was an expert marksman with her firearm. All proven when questioned, easily beating the boys at each category. What she lacked in skill though was broadsword wielding, using a shield, and archery. All three skills that all the boys were experts in. She had teacher no matter who was guarding her. 

They had decided on the fourth day to start with shield training. Because even though she could easily throw the boys to the ground using her entire body weight, her arm strength was actually pretty weak. She could barely hold Wild’s hylian shield up with two hands let alone one arm. Also they had to use Wild’s shield collection because she was right handed like him. It was an important thing to be able to use a shield when came to the battlefield. Many soldiers would tell you if you have to chose between a sword or a shield, go for the shield. It’ll be your savior. 

It took the rest of the week making her carry the shield with her hands while they walked for her to finally be able to hold it up with one arm. Twilight could tell she felt very proud of her accomplishment. 

It was the first time she had smiled since they had switched worlds. 

———————————

She could never resist, Time noticed, any chance she had she would challenge him. And not in the cute way that his wife would do. She purposely did it just to annoy him. She knew that most of the young men here would agree with him and follow him. But she always had something to say. 

It was why most mornings were spent with the two bickering. 

Twilight honestly found it funny. He had never seen anyone talk to Time in that way. Everyone had an utmost respect for him, but Twilight could tell that was why she challenged him. She just showed her respect with an attitude. 

The new addition to training her had made the bickering die down just a little. They instead took their frustrations out on each other with sparring! It didn’t take long for the boys to realize that she too was a seasoned fighter. Twilight had expected her to quickly lose the spar against the Biggoron sword, since her katana was not as impressive. But using the lighter wield allowed her to quickly sheath and unsheath her sword as she pleased. Giving her more opportunities to switch between a weapon wield to hand to hand combat. She was small and lithe, avoiding Time’s sword with ease. Even though she had great defense she never won. When Time was able to trap her he could easily overpower her with his size. 

The sparring each day with the heroes, created a deeper bond. Between her and them and amongst themselves even. It seemed that things were going well.

————————————

They were a days walk from the castle, but it was already dark and had decided to set up camp for the night. It wasn’t a very exciting either, only the usual meal and story telling before bed. But around two in the morning Time was alerted to movement by the sleeping heroes. He moved closer getting ready to fight the creature he assumed was taking their female companion, only to find it was her awake. She was sitting near a tree staring into the woods with a smoke in hand. 

“That thing’ll kill you, ya know.” 

She turned her head to look at him and gave a crooked smile. 

“One could only hope.” She said as she turned her attention back to the woods. Time came and sat next to her offering his hand out. She scoffed at him but obliged by placing a cigarette in his hand. 

“Didn’t know you smoked Old Man.” 

“Once in a while. When things get heavy. Which is why I’m assuming you’re doing it right now.”

She nodded her head but didn’t say anything.

“Nightmares?” He asked, but didn’t want to pry about the content.

“Yes sir..you don’t fight the devil without getting some traumatizing memories.” 

He hummed in response, thinking about his traumatics. “I thought you were supposed to wake Legend?” 

“It would be cruel of me to wake someone who barely gets enough sleep. It’s not like I can’t handle a nightmare on my own.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. “Is your wife pretty?” 

The question made him side glance her curiously, it was random but he knew she was just trying to take her kind off her nightmare. “The most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. I wanted to marry her the moment I met her.”

“That’s the best kind of love...I hope I get to meet her someday.”

“You’ll like her. You two would be a force to be reckoned with.” He chuckled to himself. 

“I already like her. I mean she’s got to be quite the woman if she’s been putting up with your shit.” 

They both laughed, Time knowing he wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. Malon really was a saint for marrying him. 

“You have someone back home waiting for you?” Time knew she told Twilight she didn’t, but he felt that she was just omitting the truth.

“No. Not particularly.” 

“A woman such as yourself must have some suitors.”

“A plethora, but I don’t give a shit. I like being alone. It’s less painful.” 

He gave her an intimidating stare hoping she’d break like most of the others did but she just gave it right back. She was not going to budge about her love life. 

Time decided to try a different tactic. “It’s only fair to tell me, since I told you about my wife.”

She pursed her lips at him knowing he was right, “Alright alright...I’ll tell you. There IS a guy that I really like. But I told him to marry someone else. “

Time looked at her in curiosity. He had an understanding of wanting the one you love having a better life without you. He had told Malon the same thing. “Why? Does he not know of what you do in life?” 

“Heh, that’s thing. He does the exact same thing is me. He’s the one who got me into hunting. But it’s the very reason I can’t be with him.” 

He gestured his hand for her to continue, because that was a shitty reason.

She sighed, “Hunters....well hunters don’t live very long. And if you do ever meet an old hunter they’re alone and drunk. You picking up what I’m putting down?”

Time took a moment but did come to the conclusion, “Hunting and family don’t mix.” 

“Nope...he tried before. Eventually monsters just find you and you usually just lose your family in the process.”

“I see...that’s why you’ve been shirking Twilight.”

“Tell me I’m wrong! He deserves a woman who’s at home raising their babies or working a farm or doing something that’s not quite as life threatening as my job.” 

Time thought for a moment, “It’s true that might be what he needs. You did only enter our world for a brief moment before something wanted your head.” 

She nodded, “I know I’m right. Let’s just make the pact that we steer him to any other woman in existence.” 

Time chuckled, “I don’t think he’ll appreciate us playing matchmaker.”

“Ah but he would if he meets the love of his life!” 

Time gave her a side glance, she was really grasping at straws. “Let’s just try and get through this quest without damaging his heart any further.” 

She hummed a response. Each had finished their smoke a while ago and were just enjoying the silence of the night. 

As quiet as they were, they hadn’t expected Twilight to be awake. He heard everything and was a little mad at them. He was his own man! He’ll be the one to make decisions on his love life! Fuck those guys. 

He rolled over so he could see the outlines of the pair. What if she was right though? What if he met the love of his life?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter but a really fun one to write. It’s almost like a little peek into Lavender’s research about monsters. I myself even had fun looking up some monsters to write about!

Chap 10

They had finally reached Hyrule Castle and immediately went to their separate rooms to sleep. The rebuilding of the castle was going by smoothly and resembled a castle now more than ruins. The only one who wasn’t asleep was Lavender. She had immediately situated herself in the library’s and began her research. Flora had helped a few hours before her bedtime and given Lavender a few books to help her with ancient hylian dialects. 

It was about three in the morning and she was still diligently writing and studying. She hadn’t even heard Twilight walk into the library and joined her at the table.

“Hey..” his voice startled her. He chuckled at her big owl eyes as she stared at him. 

“God, you scared me.”

“Sorry. I knocked on your door but you didn’t answer so I figured you were down here still.” He was sitting next to her and pulled one of the many journals from the pile. He could tell it was one she was writing in, but it was full to the brim. “Can I take a look at your journal?”

“Hmm yeah...yeah..”She had gone back to her research, “that one is just my findings about monsters I’ve fought.” 

Twilight nodded and started at the beginning. He flipped through each page taking in the information about monsters from her world. 

—-  
Vampires 

Usually living in a nest AKA If you found one. There’s probably more.

Night creatures. But can be in sunlight. (Only bothers them like bad sunburn)

Turns it’s victims by bleeding into mouth or open wounds.

Dead man’s blood poisons them but to truly kill a vampire you must behead.

Cures: a potion made from sage, garlic, and the blood of the sire vampire.  
Note-will only work if victim hasn’t eaten blood

—-  
There was a sketch next to the vampire information of a mouth with a set of sharp teeth over regular teeth. Small notes next to it stated that the fangs could be sheathed. Twilight shivered at the thought of coming across a creature like this. That looked like anybody else. 

—-  
Shape shifters

Monsters that take different forms but most commonly human.

They shed their skin when they change.

When taking the form of a person they can even gain access to their thoughts and memories. 

When caught on camera their eyes usually are silver or gold. 

Kill by silver.

Cures: Unknown

——-

Another one that could look like anybody else. Even scary it could steal the forms of loved ones. He honestly didn’t know how she survived her world. 

———  
Lycanthropy AKA werewolves 

Human in appearance but change wolf-like to feed. 

People who were turned follow lunar cycles: Full moon, half moon, new moon

Full bloods can turn whenever they please.

Not all werewolves are killers. Some packs survive on just cattle. 

Werewolves need a pack otherwise they will be driven insane. 

Killed with silver bullets.

Cures: Injecting the sire werewolf blood in victim   
Note- Will only work if Werewolf has not fed.   
Note- Extremely painful process of the two humans it was tried on only one survived. 

——  
Twilight physically gulped reading this page. Was he technically lycanthrope? He didn’t really know and honestly didn’t want to find out.

He flipped through a few more pages skimming the writing and trying to find something interesting. Jinns, Dragons,Ghouls, Ghosts, Sirens, Wendigos...so many monsters he had no idea even existed. Each equally more terrifying than the next. He almost didn’t want to finish the journal, until the last part of the journal. Just one monster had filled the rest of these pages. Demons. 

He was sure that almost anything and everything about Demons lay in the palm of his hand at that moment. Her sketch of demon eyes sent shivers down his spine. Each color signifying their status. He flipped to the next page, a multitude of different demon traps were drawn on it. All from different religions and civilizations. Next page. Rituals. 

He took a small glance at her to see if she was paying attention. No, he nonchalantly his the journal from her view so he could read the rituals. Demons....they made deals. Deals that brought fame, fortune and love. He didn’t know if he wanted to do it.. but what if a demon could bring back Midna? Would it be worth his soul? 

He was lost in thought and had missed Lavender moving towards him. She snapped the book shut and pulled him up by his shirt to stand. She pushed him against a bookshelf roughly and a large scowl was etched into her face, “What the heLL do you think you’re doing?” 

She was a lot smaller than he was, but she still got as close as toe-to-toe with him. Her eyes staring into his soul he now knew.   
She scared him in this moment. He didn’t know how to respond.

“I swear Twilight. You.Don’t.Fuck.With.Demons.   
They are nothing but liars and will screw you in any deal. If I EVER find out you make a deal with a demon. I will fucking end you.”

He didn’t know if it was an empty threat or not but it definitely made the idea get shoved deep into the recesses of his mind. She let him go and walked back to the table. She gathered her things and started to head out but not before she tossed him the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture. 

He wasn’t really going to summon a demon. But he did admit the idea was tantalizing. Sighing he too decided to head back to bed. He hadn’t done anything wrong, but he decided to find a way to apologize to her in the morning. 

Maybe a nice ride, just the two of them, would make up for it.


End file.
